dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Benton
Ms. Benton is a maid who works at the Offices of Dr. Galvani. She appears in Dishonored during the mission High Overseer Campbell. Biography Ms. Benton is very happy in the employ of Doctor Galvani, viewing him as a brilliant man, though she doesn't understand his admiration of Anton Sokolov. She trusts Galvani, accepting that, when he left Dunwall for a few days during Dishonored, he would indeed pay her missing wages as he said so in a note. She also accepts that Galvani knows things she never can, especially in relation to the rat plague. While in service at Galvani's manor, Ms. Benton became very close to a guard assigned there. She is due to marry him at some point after the mission High Overseer Campbell. ''Dishonored'' When Corvo Attano first arrives at Galvani's offices, Ms. Benton is informing her fiancé that, as he has touched the door handle to Galvani's laboratory, he needs to wash his hands. Her fiancé reluctantly acquiesces, then goes on to ask Ms. Benton what Galvani does with his time, telling her that his friends Ambrose believes Galvani breeds plague rats. Ms. Benton tells him that Ambrose is ignorant and that Galvani will cure the rat plague and save the city. Her fiancé again disagrees, saying it will be Sokolov who does this. When Ms. Benton talks insultingly about Sokolov, her fiancé walks off, annoyed at the argument. Ms. Benton's fiancé heads upstairs to patrol the third floor, while Ms. Benton goes to check on Galvani's bedroom and his dining room. Afterwards, she goes to join her fiancé upstairs. At some point up there, her fiancé asks her if she's seen Galvani open the safe on the second floor. She rebukes him, but he goes on to wonder about what would happen if Galvani died of the plague. After this, both go about their own business. Trivia *Ms. Benton's name is discovered on a note attached near the set of double doors leading to Galvani's lab on the third floor. **In this note, Galvani left instructions for Ms. Benton to not clean or even touch his bookshelf. *Ms. Benton appears to be the only actual servant in Galvani's employ, as every other person found in his manor is from the City Watch. A note found on the first floor in front of the rat-filled pantry, however, suggests there was at least one more maidservant at one time. *Ms. Benton and her fiancé seem to be somewhat important employees of Galvani: she carries the Galvani Building Key and her fiance has a key to Galvani's laboratory. *Among other actions, Ms. Benton can be observed dusting the safe on the second floor of the manor and reading the note Galvani leaves for her outside his laboratory. Gallery benton reads01.png|Ms. Benton reading the note left for her by Doctor Galvani. benton talks01.png|Ms. Benton speaks with her fiancé. benton dusts01.png|Ms. Benton dusts Doctor Galvani's safe. Scared maid.png|Ms. Benton being scared by Corvo. it:Signora Benton zh:本顿女士 Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dishonored Characters